All I want for Christmas
by Ejes
Summary: Cette fête de Noël était parfaite. Ses amis étaient présents, la nourriture était bonne, la musique entraînante. Il y avait même une branche de gui! Et pourtant, Kagura ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel... One shot de Noël. Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années à tous!


_Hohoho! Joyeux Noël ! Acceptez en guise de présent cette histoire de Noël!_

**_Disclaimer : Gintama appartient à Sorachi Hideaki. Qui nous offre le plus beau cadeau du monde : l'anime de Gintama revient en Avril ! YOUHOUUUUUUU!_**

* * *

><p>C'était Noël. La neige tombait, recouvrant chaque toit, chaque empreinte de pas. Kagura aimait Noël, parce qu'il y avait de la viande et tout le monde était heureux et Gin-chan lui donnait même un ou deux cadeaux (du genre, des boîtes de Sukonbu). Mais cette année, Noël était encore plus excitant que d'ordinaire.<p>

Tout avait commencé par une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Soyo. La petite princesse avait dit à la Reine de Kabuki qu'elle avait toujours trouvé Noël ennuyeux, parce que son frère organisait toujours ces repas officiels barbants avec des gens importants, parlant de politique, d'impôts, etc. Kagura lui raconta alors que pour elle Noël était supposé être quelque chose d'amusant, à sortir avec ses amis ou quelqu'un de spécial, dîner avec les gens qu'on aime. Cette année, son père avait même promis d'être là.

Au début, Soyo dit à Kagura qu'elle était un peu jalouse, parce qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à quitter le palais et faire toutes ces choses fabuleuses. Kagura lui sourit et dit "Si tu ne peux pas aller vivre Noël, alors laisse Noël venir chez toi !" et Soyo annonça qu'elle allait organiser elle aussi un grand banquet avec ses amis. Cela dit, elle n'avait que très peu d'amis, donc Kagura était libre d'inviter qui elle souhaitait, sans limite de nombre.

Et les invitations furent envoyées. Soyo avait dit qu'elle voulait une fête gigantesque, avec autant de monde que possible, alors Kagura invita tout les gens qu'elle ne haïssait pas (bref, presque tout le monde sauf Kamui et Takasugi). Gin, Shinpachi, Otae, Kyuubei, son père, Otose, Catherine, Otsuu, Madao, Katsura, Elizabeth, Tsukuyo, Seita, Hinowa**,** Sachan, Zenzou, le Gorille, le mec aux Anpan, le mec à la Mayo, et même le Sadique.

Toutes les réponses furent positives. Evidemment. Nourriture gratuite, et dans le palais. Enfin, tout le monde sauf le Shinsengumi, qui avait à assurer la sécurité au banquet du Shogun. Kagura était un peu déçue, mais au moins il n'y aurait pas d'incidents causés par Mayo et Gin, le Gorille et Otae, ou par le Sadique et elle.

Elle aida son amis à tout préparer, de la nourriture à la décoration, elle l'aida à enrouler les guirlandes autour du sapin... Et finalement, le Grand Jour arriva.

C'était une soirée très amusante. Tout le monde s'amusait, la nourriture était excellente, et il y avait même des crackers. Son père lui avait offert un album photo remplie de cartes postales de chaque planète qu'il avait visité. Gin lui avait offert des cache-oreilles blancs en fourrure avec des lapins brodés. Tout était merveilleux. Et pourtant, l'adolescente de seize ans avait le sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose. Elle tenta de mettre le doigt dessus, mais sa chanson préférée démarra et elle fut obligée d'aller danser.

Le buffet regorgeait de plats et de boissons, dont certaines alcoolisées. Puisque ni Kagura ni Soyo ne savait vraiment quoi acheter, elles demandèrent à l'adulte la plus responsable qu'elles connaissaient : Otae. Inutile de préciser que les bouteilles de Dom Perignon disparaissaient les unes après les autres. Les joues des adultes rougissaient à vue d'œil, et ils s'égayaient de plus en plus.

Soudain, Sa-chan montra le gui suspendu à côté de la porte, racontant qu'il existait dans certains pays une tradition comme quoi s'embrasser sous une de ces branches avant minuit apporterait du bonheur pour l'année à venir. Et elle ajouta que quiconque louperait ce moment serait hanté à jamais.

Kagura sourit. Franchement, qui pourrait croire à... - les hommes étaient en train de se battre pour être sous la branche. En temps normal, Gin aurait refusé que Sa-chan approche son visage si près du sien, mais il était saoul, alors... L'instant suivant il se justifia en niant que c'était une preuve d'amour et pour le démontrer il embrassa la personne à sa gauche. Qui était Madao. Dégoûté, il s'écria que ses lèvres allaient pourrir s'il ne les nettoyait pas... Et embrassa la personne à sa droite. Tsukuyo. A qui ça n'avait pas l'air de déplaire.

Kagura détourna le regard. Quelle stupide tradition. Il était hors de question qu'elle embrasse qui que ce soit sous ce truc. D'ailleurs, Papi n'avait-il pas dit qu'il trancherait la langue de tout garçon qui oserait s'aventurer dans la bouche de sa fille ? (désolée tout le monde!) Il lui avait dit que l'amour naissait au lit, mais que ce n'était que pour les adultes. Elle était encore jeune.

Les autres jeunes de la soirée jouaient aux cartes, et elle les rejoint. Être adulte semblait répugnant.

Il était presque minuit, et ils jouaient désormais aux chaises musicales. Elle s'amusait réellement mais l'idée qu'il manquait quelque chose ne la quittait pas.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Soyo était en finale contre Seita, et la rouquine partit ouvrir.

Un garde lui apportait la chose qui manquait. Son visage s'éclaira, ses lèvres s'étirant en un grand sourire.

TOUT CE QUE JE SOUHAITE POUR NOËL...

Gérer la sécurité de gens ennuyeux discutant de choses ennuyeuses était plutôt ennuyeux. Sougo s'efforçait de ne pas bâiller, ses yeux se gonflaient de sommeil. Il aurait pu être chez lui, à faire une sieste. Mais non, il était forcé de regarder des gens manger, alors que son dîner à lui n'était qu'un pauvre sandwich. Il soupira. Combien de temps avant de rentrer ? Il regarda sa montre avec insistance. Hijikata lui tapota l'épaule, lui demandant de le suivre. Kondo leur emboîta le pas.

"Sougo, tu pourrais au moins prétendre d'être intéressé par ton boulot ? Si tu ne voulais pas venir, il fallait rester chez toi !"

"Vas mourir, Hijikata. Ne me dit pas ça alors que je n'ai pas eu le choix."

"Pardon ?" demanda Kondo, surpris. "Bien sûr que tu avais le choix ! Il est hors de question de forcer quelqu'un à travailler à la veille ou le jour de Noël sans son accord ! Ecoute, on est six ici et c'est déjà bien trop. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux rentrer. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas un problème."

Sougo ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa son manteau, leur fit un signe avec un "C'est l'heure de faire la plus longue sieste du monde !" et partit. Hijikata et Kondo échangèrent un regard complice, en gloussant. (oui, Hijikata qui glousse. C'EST LA MAGIE DE NOËL). Ils murmurèrent "Joyeux Noël, Sougo." et "prend soin d'elle.".

Quand il fut certain qu'ils ne pouvaient plus le voir, Sougo demanda à un garde de le conduire à la fête de la Princesse. Juste histoire de dire bonjour.

Le garde frappa à la porte. On ouvrir, et ce fut la personne qu'il voulait le plus voir au monde. Leurs visages s'illuminèrent autant l'un que l'autre.

"Salut. Désolé, je suis en retard."

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au gui suspendu juste au dessus d'elle. Son sourire s'élargit, elle l'attrapa au col et écrasa ses lèvres aux siennes.

"Non, pile à l'heure."

Alors qu'elle l'embrassa une seconde fois, minuit sonna. Et elle se fichait pas mal de ce que son père pouvait penser de tout ça.

...C'EST TOI

* * *

><p><em>Joyeux Noël!<em>


End file.
